2 Love
by OptimusGirl379
Summary: What if Ironhide becomes a guardian to one of Sam's friends? Will Ironhide become more than just her guardian? Just a long little one shot based on events that have happened to me recently. When I write, I write and I like to use the Transformers characters when I write. PS: Use of social society content, fair warning...use of gay content, just through conversation in this...


**So, I got this idea after watching Dark of the Moon a while back. I don't know…it just looks like a conversation that Ironhide and Sideswipe would have. Set during the scene where ****Charlotte Mearing** **approaches Optimus but he doesn't transform to talk to her. Its sort of near the beginning of Dark of the Moon.**

**Rating: Rated PG:13 for social society content….ex…(gay or lesbian content)**

**And no, its not with Ironhide and Sideswipe. No…basically the beginning of this fic actually happened to me a couple of weeks ago. Just based on some events that has happened. I would love to have Ironhide as a guardian! **

**I do not own any part of the Transformers franchise. Transformers belongs to it's sole producers, companies and franchises.**

**PS: Also from that 100 word list challenge that I've had for years…number 2.**

**I love Ironhide**

**All reviews are welcome**

**Enjoy!**

**XOXOX**

2. Love

It was later in the evening, around 9:00 or so when the first cruise night for the town in which Alex lived in was almost over. It had been an okay evening. For around the first of June, it was rather cold. They had a light crowd due to the weather, however…it had been a fun night. Now that summer was here and the cruise nights were starting back up again, Alex's been getting the bug to cruse and tonight had been a great time. Well, until now. It was around 9:00 or so and the cruse night went from 5:00-9:00, but…even though it was chilly, it was just nice to sit down and talk with friends. Well, through out their conversations they had gotten onto the subject about gay's. She didn't know how they got onto that subject, but…they just did.

Now, knowing that the majority of people Alex hung out with were 60 and older she knew that they looked at her generation different. However, when she first got into cars, which was about 8 years ago…everyone loved her, even though she was from today's generation. And, it wasn't until now, through their conversation when she really thought about how screwed up today's society really was. If you were straight, they all wondered why you weren't married yet, or seeing someone…and if you were gay…why didn't you broadcast it. Alex couldn't help but to think as that's exactly what they just so happened to be talking about.

A friend of her's looked at her while still in their conversation and asked if she was seeing anyone. Fair enough question until Alex answered him.

"Why not? Who do you like, guys are girls? Typical these days right?" John questioned.

At first Alex didn't know how to respond to him. At first she was stunned, but then she just turned angry.

"What…guys…ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Alex growled.

She hated it, 'typical these days right?' She just couldn't help but to repeat in her head. Sad thing was, was yeah…it was typical these days. Half the time you never know who's straight anymore, or for that matter…who was even male or female anymore. And from that, an incident popped through Alex's head that happened to her about a month ago.

About a month of so ago, her and her mom went to a furniture store. They were walking through the revolving door behind this one family. When they were walking behind them, she thought this guy was rather cute…that was…until she saw the girl's breasts when she turned around and realized it wasn't a guy. That incident made her sick, and she couldn't believe that happened. And she figured that, that was why she got heated like she did right now because sadly…this whole thing was typical these days, which was why she kind of yelled like she did. And…after she answered him like she did, the conversation kind of ended and she was glad.

Well, even though that conversation had ended…that didn't mean she still didn't feel weird. And, to make matters worse…through out their conversation, she just couldn't help but to look and a yellow and black Camaro that was parked across the street from where they sat. The Camaro belonged to Sam Witwicky. A guy Alex had only met last year through going to cruse nights. Sadly however, Alex had grown to like Sam…a lot, but…not to her surprise he just wanted to remain friends. Which hurt, especially now through out their conversation. She just wished like hell that she could find someone. That was all she wanted was to find someone halfway decent in today's society. And with that, Alex couldn't help but to excuse herself. It had gotten really chilly out now that the sun had gone down and with their conversation…she just didn't want to be there anymore. She didn't even feel like seeing the yellow and black Camaro knowing that still nothing would ever happen…even though as much as she thought it still might.

To sum it up, Alex just wanted to leave.

But she didn't want to go home either.

So, after she left the cruse night…she just decided to go for a drive. To where…she didn't know…she just wanted to go for a drive.

However as she continued to drive, she had driven by a Chevrolet dealer. And for the past couple of weeks there has been this black GMC Topkick out in front on ramps for display. She didn't know what it was, but something _told_ her to pull in. It was around 9:30 or so and the dealership had already closed. The lights were still on so she could still look at this Topkick that somehow _drew_ her attention.

It was a good looking truck, there was no doubt about that. But, she didn't _need_ another vehicle. She _already _had a Cobalt and a '97 Camaro. She _didn't need_ to be in that dealerships parking lot right now, and for that matter…she couldn't figure out _why _she even pulled in, in the first place.

'Eh, it's a nice truck though.' Alex thought to herself as she walked back to her Camaro when she thought she heard the sound of a door to a car open.

At first she thought it might have been one of the employees getting into their car, but she was shocked to find the _drivers_ side door to the Topkick was open. Nervously she walked over to it because she didn't understand how the door could just pop open like that when it was displayed on a set of ramps. However, she still walked over to it.

Slowly, ever so slowly she walked around this Topkick, as she examined it with her eyes as well with her hand. While she walked around the truck, she dragged the palm of her hand across the surface of the Topkick. She didn't know _why_ she did…but…she did. There were a few places were it felt rough, then in some places…it was perfectly fine. And when she came around the tailgate, she noticed this symbol…the same symbol that she's seen on Sam's Camaro…but…Sam never really explained what that symbol was. Even though there has been countless times where she has asked, but…he's never explained it. And as she looked at it, she wondered what it was and wondered what it was doing on this GMC Topkick. Alex thought to herself as she ran her hand over it too. And, as she ran her hand across it…she could feel a sense of strength and power as she ran her hand across this symbol. Then, as she came back around to the drivers side door, which was still open, something almost just _forced_ her inside.

Alex stepped up on the ramps, then stepped into the truck itself. And when she finally sat down, she shut the drivers side door and got comfortable in the drivers seat…even though she felt like she was inside a freakin semi. But other than that, it was a decent truck. It was a lot bigger than what she was use to, but…it really sat comfortably…almost as if it were made for her…almost as if the seat contoured to her body.

She began to look around and noticed the same symbol that was on the tailgate was in the center of the steerin gwheel.

"What the hell is this!" Alex couldn't help but to question, even though she was still looking to see if it had a set of keys.

And…it did. While she was looking around she saw the key sparkle on the passenger side floor and grabbed it. She wasn't about to start it…was she? She couldn't help but to think even though she stuck the key into the ignition anyway.

It sounded good, actually…it sounded real good. Alex couldn't help but to think as she gripped onto the steering wheel and sank deeper into the seat as the truck just sort of began to feel like it was really made for her.

She looked around. Inside of the dealership was dark, it was closed, there was no one there. There was no one on the premises. Was she thinking about taking this GMC Topkick out for a test drive! And, she knew she shouldn't…but…she did anyway. It was just as if _something, or someone was_ telling her to…_begging_ her to. And…she did.

Ever so carefully, she backed the truck off of the ramps and pulled out onto the main highway. She knew she was an idiot, but _she just didn't care_. _Something_ told her to take this GMC Topkick away from the dealer.

And…she did, as she left her Camaro behind.

XXX

She had been driving for a while now. For how long, Alex didn't know. She knew she had been driving long enough to stretch her legs. She thought to herself as she pulled into a near by McDonalds. And as she pulled into the parking lot, she pulled into the furthest most far away spot that she could pull into. She backed the GMC Topkick up and when she walked towards the front door…she couldn't help but to look back at it. She almost hated to leave it, but she knew she would be back to it in just a few seconds.

And when she walked back to the GMC, she just couldn't take her eyes away from it. What was so special about this truck! Alex couldn't help but to ask to herself as she finally approached it.

However, when she took off for the main highway again, something felt off. She didn't know what it was. It was just, something was different. Then…it hit her…_she wasn't driving_, even though she thought she really was.

_The GMC Topkick itself was driving._

Not her.

Alex frightfully noticed as she tried slamming on the brakes, but…that didn't do any good as the GMC just kept speeding off down the street. And after turning down side streets and after finally stopping at a near by park, the GMC finally came to a complete stop as it parked in the parking lot.

It opened the drivers door, in which Alex quickly climbed down to the ground. Even though she didn't know where she was, she started to run away from this GMC when suddenly, she heard sounds coming from the truck. The sounds were unfamiliar to her, she couldn't make them out. Then, when she finally turned around, she was shocked to see that the GMC Topkick had _TRANSFORMED!_

She nervously stood down on the ground and blankly stared at, at…well…she didn't exactly know what she was staring at…but she knew she wasn't starring at the GMC Topkick anymore. Alex thought to herself as she still looked at, at…this creature who stood before her. He seemed strong, she also noticed he had two, rather large cannons on both of his forearms, which she had to admit made her nervous, but also couldn't help but to wonder why he had those massive weapons. But yet, at the same time…there was almost an eerie calm that she felt towards him, as he didn't use his cannons on her.

_What is this_!

"Who are you! What, are you an alien or something!" Alex shouted up to him.

"I am Ironhide. I am the weapon's specialist for the Autobots from the planet Cybertron…"

"So, you are an alien!" Alex shouted.

"We are an autonomous robotic organism…but you can call us Autobots for short." Ironhide explained.

"Autobots…" Alex repeated softly under her breath.

"So, there's more of you?..."

Without saying another word, Ironhide transformed back down into the GMC Topkick and flipped opened the driver's side door as an invite for Alex to climb in. Still staying her distance, she still blankly looked at this Topkick, truck, alien thing that wanted her to go with him.

Should she go? She continuously batted questions and answers around in her head and she knew she would never know the answers to any of her questions unless she got in. And that's exactly what she did.

XXX

She knew it, she knew there was something about the symbol that was on this GMC and for that matter that was on Sam's Camaro. And now she knew why Sam never explained anything to her. Alex couldn't help but to think as Ironhide pulled back into the Chevrolet dealer where Alex left her Camaro.

"Get your car. We can talk more when we go home…"

"We?" Alex questioned as the truck came to a complete stop next to her Camaro.

"I'm your guardian now Alex." Ironhide explained.

"Guardian?..."

"You don't think that it's a coincidence that you stopped by here tonight…do you?" Ironhide questioned.

Alex was rather taken back by Ironhide's question. She sunk back in the seat a little as she thought about it. Was it a coincidence that she just so happened to stop at this dealership tonight? Tonight of all nights, tonight where she felt hurt by John's question earlier in the evening. And, when she did stop, was it a coincidence that she took the truck off the ramps after she saw the same symbol on it that was the same on Sam's Camaro. And, was it a coincidence that she just so happened to stop by as she just felt as if _something had drawn her to this GMC?_

"I've known you for a long time Alex, I've watched you for a long time as well. I've seen you drive past here in the yellow and black Camaro with Sam Witwicky. I figured you must have known Sam to be riding in Bumblebee so, I scanned the Camaro while you were in it. I locked onto your cell phone's signal and I've been locked onto you ever since. I've seen where you go, what you do…and…I've just fallen in love with you. I know how much you hurt, and, I also know what you want, and I know what happened tonight…and…since we're here to protect, well…I want to protect you. And, it wasn't any coincidence that you came here tonight. I've been throwing out invisible signals out to you so that you would eventually swing in. Alex, I know this is all probably over your head…but…you got to trust me on this. And, we can talk more at home…" Ironhide explain.

Ironhide swung the driver's side door open, but Alex didn't get out right away. Instead, she just sat there for a moment as she tried to take this all in. And to be honest, one would think they would be totally weirded out by this right? But as for Alex, Alex wasn't weirded out. In fact, in sort of a weird and unexplainable way, she sort of understood it all. And if it wasn't for Sam owning that yellow and black Camaro, known as Bumblebee…she wouldn't believe any of it.

But because of that, she believed all of it.

"You know, if it wasn't for Sam owning that Camaro with the same symbol on it, I wouldn't believe any of this…but…I do, or else…I'd be crazy. But if what you say is true, then…I do trust you…I want to trust you. I would love nothing more than for you to be my guardian Ironhide." Alex explained as she heard Ironhide softly chuckle.

"Good, that's my girl. Why don't we go on home, I'm sure its been a long night for you…"

"Yeah, it has been a long night. See you at my house." Alex said as she climbed into her Camaro.

"Ok, I'll follow you." Ironhide told her as she pulled out of the dealership's parking lot with Ironhide following closely behind her.

XXX

After what seemed like hours, Alex finally pulled into the driveway with Ironhide. Not wanting to pull her Camaro in the garage, she decided to leave it on the driveway for the night. And as she walked to the front door, she heard a strange sound. It wasn't like the sound she heard when Ironhide first transformed…no, it was completely different. And when she turned around to see what was going on, she was completely shocked to see a _human_ standing in the driveway where the GMC Topkick once sat.

Alex stood there, her mouth a gape as she stared at this _human_ that she thought to be was Ironhide. She was speechless, she couldn't bring herself to say anything. And noticing this, Ironhide said something in return.

"Yes Alex...its me, its Ironhide." Ironhide explained as for some reason Alex slowly backed up as Ironhide walked closer to her.

But then, for reason she just stood there as she continued to stare at Ironhide in disbelief that he was able to turn human.

"Ironhide, but…" Was all Alex could bring herself to say.

"We're an autonomous robotic organism, we're an extremely advanced species Alex. We can transform into _anything_. But most of us like to use a human and some sort of a vehicle mode…be it in Cybertronian form or that of Earth's customs. It's alright, it just me." Ironhide explained as he slowly approached her.

She wanted to, but she just couldn't bring herself to back up…or…to even move for that matter. She thought to herself as he brought his hand up to the skin of her cheek.

'OH MY GOD, ARE YOU KIDDING ME! HE'S IINSANELY HOT!' Alex couldn't help but to think to herself as she damn near collapsed just from the sense of his touch. It wasn't everyday where Alex came in contact with a guy. Actually, this was about the first time where a guy has actually touched her. And, she hated to admit it…but it felt great. She couldn't help but to think as Ironhide brought his hand away from her cheek.

"Please don't be alarmed Alex, I wouldn't want you to be afraid of me." Ironhide replied.

"I-I-I'm not. Its just, you're the first guy…sort of…to ever give me the time of day…."

"I know, which is why I'm here. I know what you've gone through. I want to be the one who washes that all away, to give you what you deserve." Ironhide replied as he just simply took her into his arms.

He was strong, extremely strong…she could tell just by how he had his arms around her. And, he was extremely good looking. Even as a human he was well built. And just by looking at his robotic form, she could even tell that. And frankly, she almost couldn't believe that she was standing here right now with Ironhide.

Was she an idiot! Was she going to take her chances with Ironhide, even though she knew it was weird, crazy and stupid all at the same time!

And, as she stood there nestled up against Ironhide's chest in his arms, her thoughts twisted and turned inside of her head. She knew they were and she could feel her thoughts turning as she stood there with her hand on his rock hard chest as she stared into his eyes as she tried to figure out what to do.

But then, that answer was answered for her as Ironhide practically claimed her lips as his own. Obviously he has watched over her, and it was obvious that he was going to make her his regardless of how Alex felt. And yet, at the same time…she never once pulled back or resisted him as he kissed her. For once in her life…it actually felt good to just be kissed. Alex couldn't help but to think as they slowly pulled away from one another.

"Ironhide, this is crazy. I mean, I would love for you to be my guardian…but…this?…" Was all Alex breathed as she pulled away from Ironhide.

Ironhide didn't really say a word as he just brought his hand up to caress the skin on her cheek. Still not used to the sense of a touch from any guy, she flinched as she felt his hand on her cheek. Needless to say she couldn't have said that she didn't want Ironhide's hand on her cheek. In fact, she wanted it there and to be honest…she didn't want to move away from him. With her being this close to Ironhide, she sort of felt a sense of protection that she's never felt before. And honestly, she didn't want to move a muscle as she sort of just wanted to be in that spot forever.

But, she knew sooner or later she knew they had to go inside.

XXX

The next thing she knew, Alex woke up after falling asleep sometime, but she didn't know when. And when she opened her eyes, she saw Ironhide standing on her balcony just looking out over the lake that was near her backyard where she lived. A smile spread across her face and she just had to be with him as the light from the moon made his beautiful, tanish skin glisten.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" Ironhide questioned as he felt the skin of Alex's body against his.

"Just woke up and saw you standing out here." She told him as she looked up into his eyes.

"You need to go back to bed. It was a long night and I can tell you're still tired. You need your rest." Ironhide told her as he brushed his lips across her forehead.

"I know. I just can't seem to sleep. The conversation with John earlier still upsets me…"

"Why?" Ironhide questioned.

"I don't know…" Alex started as she broke away from Ironhide and began to pace back and forth.

"Its just, before I accepted to be with you…and even now…it still bothers me. Its just, our society today is really messed up. This is a problem I've been facing, and I'm sure I'm not the only one facing it. Its just, the picking of guys out there is really slim…and…now everyone is deciding that they're gay or changing their gender. I don't know, it just bothers me. Before meeting you tonight, I was just…beginning to feel like there no one out there. And, with the conversation with John…it just sort of hit me. If you're not married, why aren't you…and it just made me feel weird that he would even ask me if I like guys or girls. Not to mention the guy I've been crushing on and who I'm friends with wasn't standing all that far away from me. I don't know, I-I-it was like I just wanted to run away. All I could think about was him and a friend of mine WHO'S MARRIED BEFORE ME! Its been a year and that still haunts me! I-I-j-just…" Alex began before she broke away in tears when Ironhide brought her back into his arms.

"I know all of this Alex. That's why I want to be the one you've been looking for. I know I am if you just let things be, regardless rather or not I'm from your planet. I can give you everything they can't and more if you would just let me be with you." Ironhide told her as she still broke down in his arms.

"The scary thing is, is that from the little time I've known you…I can tell you're what I've been looking for…if that makes sense?" Alex replied as she just laid her head down on his chest as she just accepted things the way they were.

"There's more to us than meets the eye Alex. And I know that's the case with you as well. I'll be more than just your guardian… " Ironhide replied as he took her lips into his.

XXX

The next morning, Alex woke up more refreshed than ever. And, a smile spread across her face when she looked over at Ironhide who laid right beside her.

"You look well rested." He couldn't help but to mention as he noticed how she looked.

"Come on, get up." Ironhide practically demanded as he stood to his feet.

"Get up?" Alex questioned as she confusingly looked up at Ironhide.

"You didn't think we were going to lay around here all day…did you?" Ironhide questioned.

"I was kind of hoping we would…"

"Come on, get up. I've gotta be at NEST soon." Ironhide explained as he playfully threw a pillow at her to wake her up.

"NEST?..."

"I'll explain later. Just get up!" Ironhide playfully demanded as he threw another pillow at her.

"Alright, alright…I'm up!"

"Good. Meet me outside when you're done getting ready." Ironhide told her as he left to go make his way out to the driveway.

And finally after what seemed like forever…Ironhide caught a glimpse of Alex walking out through the front door. If he could, he would smile as he watched her make his way over to him. And in reality, Alex smiled herself as she walked over to the GMC. She just couldn't get last night out of her head. That was the most perfect, most peaceful nights she's ever had and she felt it too. Besides being with Ironhide, she felt well rested. She actually felt like she got some sleep. All in all, she just felt amazing. There was no other way to put it, other than that, that was exactly how she felt. Alex couldn't help but to think as they started to drive away.

XXX

"You are about to see something that is totally classified…something that not too many people get to see." Ironhide told Alex as he pulled up to a building that just so happened to house the NEST military unit.

As Ironhide drove into the building, Alex just stared out through the window. Her eyes were glazed over and she couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was almost as if she were starstruck.

"Oh my God Ironhide…this is amazing!" Alex replied as she hopped out of the GMC.

Noticing that Ironhide had the girl with him, Sideswipe couldn't help but to approach him.

"I see you have the girl with you." Was all Sideswipe said as Alex just seemed to wander off as she wanted to explore this building in which she was in.

"Yep, I finally got her attention." Ironhide replied as he readied his cannons as it looked like they were getting ready for some kind of weapons assessment, or maybe they were getting ready to do some drills. Ironhide couldn't help but to notice as he noticed the rest of the Autobots seemed to be in their own spots.

"You didn't!" Sideswipe questioned as he noticed a smirk on Ironhide's face as he looked after Alex.

Ironhide didn't need to say another word as the look on his face pretty much answered Sideswipe's question.

"Really Ironhide! You've known her for what, one day…not even!..."

"Dude, I've told you all along she was eventually going to be mine. I've just felt something towards whenever I would see her with Sam. She's just…she's just so special that no one really even knows that. We can sense things that most humans can't. I've always known that there was more to her than meets the eye. She's just, she's just something special…and…I'm glad I can give her the kind of love she needs. All she's ever wanted in her life…was for someone to love her…and…why can't that be me? I'm just drawn to her…and…is it so wrong to love a human? After all, we are here to protect them…."

"True Ironhide. BUT WE'RE NOT EVEN THE SAME SPECIES!" Sideswipe retorted back to Ironhide as he playfully hit him upside the back of his head.

"Say what you want Sideswipe. I have nothing but love for her. And you've known I've been in love with her so, sjust say what you want…"


End file.
